The present invention relates generally to a method of recording, and replicating a reflection hologram, and more particularly to a method of recording, and replicating a reflection hologram, wherein reference light, and reconstructing illumination light is allowed to strike on a holographic recording material via a transmission hologram.
When a reflection hologram is recorded or when a reflection hologram is replicated from a reflection hologram plate, no problem arises if the angle of incidence of reference light or reconstructing illumination light on a holographic recording material is small. In a certain arrangement, however, it is required that the light be incident on the holographic recording material at a deep angle that is approximate to 90.degree.. In one such arrangement, a light source of reconstructing illuminating light for a reflection hologram is located at a position above a hologram and in the vicinity of a hologram surface. In another arrangement, it is required to allow reference light or the like to strike via a prism or the like on the holographic recording material at an angle larger than the critical angle.
In the prior art, there is also known a reflection hologram-replicating method using a holographic recording material wound around a cylindrical drum with a reflection hologram plate put over the surface thereof, wherein, while the holographic recording material is continuously fed in unison with the rotation of the drum, it is illuminated with replicating illumination light, thereby replicating a reflection hologram continuously.
When, as mentioned above, reference light or the like is required to strike on a holographic recording material at a large angle of incidence for the recording, and replication of a reflection hologram, there is not only an exposure efficiency drop due to Fresnel reflection, shading, etc. at the interface but also the uniformity of the quantity-of-light distribution over the irradiated hologram surface becomes worse. In the continuous replication of a reflection hologram such as one mentioned above, replicating illumination light should strike vertically on a hologram plate; the angle of incidence of the light on the hologram plate is limited to 0.degree.. In other words, the incidence of constructing illumination light at other angles is not permitted.